


Nostalgic

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 15 minute ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sometimes Vincent found himself wishing he had some bit of past left.





	Nostalgic

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 27th, 2003. 
> 
> For the LJ 15 Mintue Ficlet community.

Sometimes Vincent found himself wishing he had some bit of past left. All of his possessions were sold off after legally becoming among the dead and the money most likely went right to ShinRa. So besides his clothing and the gun he was entombed with, he had nothing older than the first few things he'd gotten while traveling with Cloud during the Meteor crisis.

It wasn't that he never tried to reconnect with his past. He tried to look up his family one time, but found them all to be quite deceased, most likely ShinRa's doing, save for the eldest daughter of his sister. Still, he couldn't bring himself to let her know about his existence. He spent a day watching her and felt satisfied from that. There was nothing he could add to her life.

After a couple of years, he took to wandering the junk shops in some of the smaller villages across the globe. There weren't many things from the time period he was after, most were either too old or too new. It was like his entire existence had been completely erased, including all relics from that part of the past.

For a brief while, he wondered if ShinRa had found something offensive about the cheap plastic toys from his youth or the bizarre paisley lampshades of his early adulthood and had them all destroyed systematically. But that couldn't be the case and Vincent knew it.

And Cloud... Vincent had bonded with Cloud over the same issue. Cloud had nothing, either. Everything he once had was gone as well, but Cloud knew quite well what had happened to it.

It turned out that Cloud had never had many of the cheap plastic toys that other children his age had destoyed by the gross. Cloud hadn't had much of anything, actually, beside the house he had shared with his mother. His youth had included few roses, but Vincent had missed the original telling of that story and never liked to pry into anyone else's business.

Costa del Sol wasn't much of a haven for anything old, besides vintage surfboards. It was surprising when a bonafide antique store opened in the resort town. And while Cloud was off chasing a stray monster from the beach (or killing it for dinner), Vincent wandered into the small shop, trying not to feel like a bull in a china shop while wandering awkwardly through the narrow aisles. Lamps dangled dangerously overhead, and just as Vincent was about to knock his head on one, he realized it had a paisley shade. A few aisles down he found toys like those Tifa had told him about, the ones she'd had that Cloud had never been fortunate enough to get.

Vincent left without buying anything, however. He knew his treasures would be safe a day longer and Cloud would be looking for him soon.

The next morning, as the sun peaked into their shared villa, Vincent put his plan into action. Getting Cloud out of the way for a day wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but Vincent knew the end result would be well worth it.

It wasn't as though he wanted to live in the past, just make amends with it and look upon it without sadness.


End file.
